The following disclosure relates to a liquid supply apparatus including a tank refillable with liquid through a supply opening.
There is known a printer including: a tank refillable with ink; and a recording head configured to receive the ink from the tank and record an image on a sheet by ejecting the ink through nozzles. When the ink stored in the tank is consumed, a user can refill the tank through the supply opening of the tank with the ink stored in a bottle.
The tank of such a printer normally includes a visual-recognition wall. The visual-recognition wall allows a user to check a remaining amount of the ink stored in the tank, from outside of the tank. The visual-recognition wall is formed of a material having such light transparency that the inside of the tank is visually recognizable from the outside of the tank.